Radio networks use channelization to separate different physical channels over which signals are transmitted. Channelization codes used by the base station(s) for transmitting signals to other users are often unknown to a specific user. In general, knowledge about channelization codes allocated to other users could be beneficial for a specific user.
By way of example, the cellular performance of a radio receiver may be limited by interference from signals assigned to other users. Reducing this interference can improve the signal to noise ratio at the receiver and may improve the data throughput. One way of reducing this interference could rely on reconstructing the signals assigned to other users and to subtract the reconstructed signals from the received signal. Signal reconstruction, however, requires some knowledge about the active channelization codes allocated to other users.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.